Heaven
by Melis
Summary: “So, Straight to Heaven?” she confirmed. Zack smiled. “Who needs Heaven, when I have you?”


1_**Heaven**_

_**By: Melis**_

"It's nice out today." spoke the petite female.

"Mmm." agreed the male at her side.

She frowned some, turning to look down at him.

He lay in the grass, relaxed beyond words, his hands up and behind his head, supporting it while the rest of him rest atop the green waves of grass. His eyes were closed his lips parting ever so slightly as he expelled a soft sigh.

"You're so lazy."

He tensed some, opening one eye to look at her.

"Lazy? Lazy sounds harsh. How about...content?" he offered, closing his eye again before she could see him.

Aeris blinked, debating this for a moment, before looking back at his still form.

"Nope. Still lazy."

He snorted, chucking some now.

"That's mean."

"You're mean." she countered, Zack's eyebrows knitting together some, though his eyes remained closed.

"How so?"

Aeris sighed a bit, before tilting her head, thinking.

"Well..." she began.

"You invite me out here to this beautiful place..."

"That sounds rather nice if you ask me." he interjected.

She frowned at him.

"It_ Is_ nice, but then you just lay there in the grass."

"Lay with me."

Aeris blinked, turning to look at him, Zack unleashing the power of his mystic blue mako eyes on her.

Her breath came fast as his eyes captured her own, her heart instantly racing at the sudden longing expression he gave her, all signs of his earlier teasing gone. She couldn't refuse him, not now, not ever. It was impossible.

Zack waited, tilting his head ever so slightly before her moved.

"Or.." he started, sitting up.

"I could sit with you...like this."

Aeris gasped as his arm encircled her small shoulders, brought her against him, to hold her to his chest, his chin on her shoulder his face in her hair, eyes closed as he breathed deeply her scent, Aeris facing him, gripping his back gently.

"Zack..." Aeris managed, her arms moving now in an attempt to embrace him, her hands resting at his back, gripping it as well.

For a moment, the two stay like that, holding each other, Zack continuing to breath her sweet scent in and out until he was sure his entire body and lungs had been filled, his nose moving slowly to his left, skimming along her exposed shoulder, up along her neck, heard her soft gasp, felt her body tense and then...

She giggled.

Zack froze, blinking.

"What was that?" he asked, unable to keep it to himself.

Aeris was quiet a moment, felt herself turn several shades of red as she ruined the moment.

"I'm sorry." she said, lowering her gaze.

Zack sighed heavily, slumping against her some to rest his head against her chest.

"I'm no good at this romance thing." he muttered.

Aeris couldn't help but laugh softly, stroking his spiky locks.

"No, you are. It just tickled was all."

He tensed.

"What?" he asked.

Aeris shrugged.

"I'm ticklish." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Zack debated this.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see."

It was quiet then, Zack's head still against her chest, staring off into the green field, Aeris stroking his hair, humming softly a theme he thought he heard her sing once before in the church. His mind wandered here and there, obviously plotting something. No doubt about that. Still, Aeris didn't seem to mind, curling his spikes about her fingers and such.

And then he raised his head, looking to her now. Aeris blinking some, confused slightly. She tilted her head, Zack doing the same, leaning in some with a playful smile.

"What?" she asked bringing her chin to her chest some, leaning back a bit.

"Nothing." he stated leaning in more, Aeris blushing slightly at his nearness, at his eyes.

"You're lying." she accused, Zack raising his eyebrows.

"Why Miss Gainsborough, I would do no such thing." he stated with a wink and a smirk.

Aeris laughed, lowering her gaze some, Zack leaning in more to rest his forehead against hers.

Aeris blushed, though did not raise her eyes, instead focused on her lap.

Zack lowered his gaze too moved his hands to hers, gently holding them, using his thumb to stroke the backs of her hands slowly.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

Zack blinked, continuing to run his thumbs over her soft skin as he spoke.

"I was thinking...about you."

Aeris smiled, blushing slightly.

"And I was thinking about me."

Aeris flashed him a playful smirk, Zack winking before her eyes darted back to their hands.

"And us." he finished.

Aeris listened, nodding a bit, Zack gently squeezing her hands, Aeris rasing her eyes to his, overwhelmed by the blue fire that burned there.

Suddenly he leaned in, his lips pressing to her ear as he whispered.

"And I was also thinking about seeing just how ticklish you are..."

Aeris blinked, tilting her head blushing some, felt his lips at her ear still, before they began to travel down tracing along the hollow beneath her ear, down along the curve of her neck.

He waited a bit, blinking, parting his lips, letting his tongue snake out to trace along the soft skin at her neck.

Aeris gasped softly, blushed deeply as she gripped his back at his suddenly display of affection.

Zack felt her reaction, his own just as strong as his arms encircled her waist, tugged her full against him now, holding her to him as he leaned into her neck, sucking softly.

Aeris closed her eyes, one hand at his back, the other buried deeply into his onyx locks, held him to her as he held her to him. Her cheeks burned as she lowered her gaze, her lips just above his ears whispering his name softly.

Zack listened, felt her reaction, held her still, her soft voice in his ear made him blush as he drew back, burying his face into her shoulder now as he hugged her tightly.

Aeris blushed, holding him too, a gentle breeze blowing about them now, sweeping her hair around him.

It was a beautiful moment, something Zack would treasure always, as would she. He rubbed her back in slow circles, content as his head rest on her shoulder, watching the flowers and grass dance beside him. He felt her fingers in his hair again, gently stroking it now, closing his eyes with a smile, sighing softly.

"You really are like a puppy." she teased.

Zack blinked then, frowning some as he sighed once more.

"Maybe I'll grow and tail and dog ears, then you can put a leash on me." he spoke, Aeris giggling some.

"Although, you wouldn't need one. I'd follow you anywhere." he added, Aeris laughing softly again before, she opened her eyes, her laughter quieting until the joy slowly faded from her face, became worry and sadness.

Zack still rest against her shoulder, though could feel her tense, her hands frozen in his hair now, made him tilt his head a bit.

"You would follow me anywhere?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yup."

"Even if...it was very far away...and scary?" she added.

Zack frowned some, snuggling into her arms more.

"Yes, though it's never scary if you're there. Even a battlefield would halt fire if you were on it." he said, Aeris blinking some.

"Not that I ever want you on a battlefield." he spoke, eyeing her some before closing his eyes again.

She laughed, stroking his hair again, before the sadness returned. Gently she strokes his cheek.

Zack blinked at the warmth, placing his hand atop hers, turning her hand to kiss the palm.

Aeris blushed watching him, her heart aching suddenly.

"Can I follow you too?" she asked softly.

Zack froze for a minute, weighing her words. Follow him where? He was here now, not that he would be for long. Soon he would have to ship out to Nimbelhiem, far away from Midgar, from Aeris...

He frowned a bit.

"I wish you could, but...it's kind of hard to convince my company to bring my girlfriend along. Though I'm sure they wouldn't mind." his said, mumbling the last part.

Aeris smiled some.

"Really?"

Yeah..." he sighed, turning his head so his lips pressed to her neck.

"Of course I would have to beat them all off you."

The flower girl laughed softly, tilting her head some as his lips once again made their way up her neck and to her ear.

"And It would be difficult to concentrate on fighting when you're there distracting me with your beauty." he purred, Aeris closing her eyes blushing as he licked at her ear, nipping at it softly.

"Zack.." she moaned, gripping his back again, his soft chuckle in her ear now as he drew back once more.

He stared at her now, her pouting some as she looked to him.

"What?" he asked, Aeris blinking some, leaning in a bit, about to speak but stopped, lowering her gaze as she shook her head.

"Nothing..."

Zack watched, saw the pain in her eyes, the questions in them as well, wanted so badly to answer them, to tell her everything would be alright but couldn't because he didn't know what to say, to do.

"It's alright." he spoke, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You can follow me."

Aeris looked to him now, tilting her head some as she listened.

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere...except the battle fields." he stated firmly.

"But..." she protested, Zack placing his index finger to her lips.

"No."

Aeris blinked, frowning now with a sigh.

Zack frowned too, noting the moment was heading in the wrong direction. He also knew in a few days he would be leaving and did not want things to end on a note like this.

"So where can I follow you?" asked Aeris, Zack looking to her now as she traced her finger about a flower's petals.

Zack blinked, leaning in to raise her chin to look at him with his index and thumb.

"Straight up to the sky."

Aeris blinked, searching his face as he winked, giving her that perfect smile, sincere and true.

"The sky?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah."

"Why there?" she asked.

Zack pursed his lips some, then spoke.

"Well, it's so big and no matter where we are, we can always see it. It's the perfect meeting place, don't you think?" he asked.

Aeris thought about this turning her mystic green eyes towards the sky above, noted the various shades of blue, the clouds here and there, then endlessness, the unknown, the strange allure of it all and yet...it frightened her.

"The sky will swallow us."

Zack frowned, stroking her cheek now.

"I'll be with you."

Aeris blushed, looking at him sadly, as she rest her hand on his.

"Always?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Zack nodded.

"Always."

Aeris smiled then, closing her eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

Zack blinked, smiled some as he leaned in.

"Aeris..."

Aeris blushed as he licked at her tears, turned her head some, but he followed, licking more, Aeris pushing at him playfully, Zack growling now, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Zack the puppy!" she teased, Zack laughing out loud now, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah." he said, pouting playfully.

They laughed together now, Zack once again reclaiming her hands in his, stroking the backs of them once more with his thumbs.

"So you'll follow me right?" he asked, Aeris blinking, looking to him now.

He stared, Aeris looking back, looked to the sky once more before looking back to him, smiling.

"Straight to Heaven."

Zack smiled.

And suddenly he was on top of her, Aeris on her back now as Zack tackled her to the green below, pinning her hands some before leaning in, a few inches from her face.

Aeris stared wide eyed, felt herself blush as she tilted her head, shocked.

"Gotcha." he smirked, winking.

Aeris smiled.

Slowly he released her hands, Aeris moving them up to rest on his shoulders, while his found their way to the small of her back.

"So, Straight to Heaven?" she confirmed.

Zack smiled.

"Who needs Heaven, when I have you?"

Aeris blinked, blushing now as she smiled, Zack doing the same as he leaned in.

"You are my Heaven." spoke Aeris in the brief seconds her lips were free.

"And you are mine." he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, the two embracing each other in the Heaven their hearts had created.

Yeeeah, it was heavy on the cheese but I guess it all worked out in the end! XD The last sentence was painful though xX Gah, took at least 10 mins before I came up with it. I think this really strayed from my original idea but oh well, it still worked out well and I'm happy with it. FLUFF! The FLUFF! And don't ask me why Zack was licking her so much. Just seemed, Zack-ish I guess! XD Anyhoo, hope ya liked it, this lil gem will was just a one shot but more will follow. Anyhoo, hope ya come back for round 2! Toodles!!

-Melis


End file.
